


Project SWAP: Subject 9S

by CorruptionSeduction



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Corruption, F/F, Female to Futanari, Futanari, Genderbending, Male to Female, Other, Pregnancy, Transformation, bimbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptionSeduction/pseuds/CorruptionSeduction
Summary: YoRHa tries to further their understanding of humanity by changing gender configurations of their androids.





	1. Chapter 1

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 1

Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type S

Date: 01.30.11943

Well this is a great birthday present. Special maintenance for induction into this new Project SWAP. I suppose it’s a great honor to be the first subject, but I’d be just as pleased staying a regular support unit. Enough complaining though, and on to the actual report. The maintenance techs say everything went fine, and by the way I’m feeling I’m obliged to agree. I’ve noticed barely any changes, beside the replacement of my genitals. They said that they were using nanomachines to slowly alter my form to ease me into the change. Seems unnecessary to me, but it’s not my project. Despite my reservations about the methods at play here, I am interested in what it’s like to be a female unit. Maybe this will help me get closer to my female colleagues like 21O.

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:160cm(w/boots) Weight:129.9kg

B:61cm W:53cm H:73cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 2

Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type S

Date: 02.06.11943

It’s been a week and not much has changed with my body, but since the Commander announced that I had been refit to be female I’ve been getting a lot of attention. Chiefly it’s been from the O models taking great interest in my clothing. After several days of pestering they even got me to try on a dress that the B models wear. I didn’t much care for the skirt, but they did convince me to wear the leotard that comes with it instead of my regular underwear, saying “That I’d grow into it soon.” It’s still a bit embarrassing though, so I wear it under my normal uniform.

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:160cm(w/boots) Weight:131.3kg

B:62cm W:53cm H:74cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 3

Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type S

Date: 02.13.11943

  
I’ve taken to keeping to my room, as whenever I wander around the Bunker I have at least one of the O models offering me a skirt or telling me how they’d style my hair which has quickly grown to be shoulder length. My body, while the general size of it hasn’t changed, has taken on a much more feminine silhouette. The most important happening of this week though is it bit too embarrassing for me to put in words. I hope this video will suffice for the rest of the report.

  
Attachment:cf9a879316551295f08c3b7a94d45598.vid

\--START PLAYBACK--

Three sharp metallic taps ring from 9S’ door. “Who is it?” she asks, hoping it’s not another O model coming to preen over her. Instead he was greeted by a B model. “Hello...”

“2B,” she introduced herself plainly.

“9S,” she replied, “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Yes. I’ve been entered into Project SWAP, and I was feeling some strangeness, and wondered if you had any remedy.”

“Maybe. You seem much further along than me though, so I don’t know how much I could help you.”

“You’re mistaken,” and with no more ceremony than that 2B lifted her skirt to reveal a large bulge in her leotard, “my only alteration was the inclusion of male genitalia.”

“Indeed,” was all 9S could squeak out through her embarrassment.

“I had assumed since you’re apart of this project, used to be male, and are a Scanner model that you would have information on how to deal with this. When it gets hard like this there’s an uptick in extraneous processes that are lowering my combat efficiency.” While 9S could barely look in her direction 2B said all of this with her gaze locked to the other android.

“Well, I never had this problem when I was a male,” 2B responded to this with a frown, “But, I have read about this and what humans did to deal with it. I suppose I can show you.” 9S gestured for 2B to sit beside her on her bed. She promptly complied, and 9S tentatively moved to her penis.

9S could tell that it was big from across the room, but having her hands on it even through the fabric of the leotard was a different matter. It was radiating heat, probably from all those processes it was running. No wonder 2B was distracted. After a few experimental strokes over her clothes, with no response from 2B, 9S pushed the crotch of the leotard aside and let the offending member fall out. Being rock hard it didn’t fall very far, and while still flustered 9S set to stroking up and down the thirty centimeter length of 2B. After a few minutes of this it seemed beside a few drops of liquid from the tip this wasn’t going anywhere. 9S for her part made a good effort alternating speeds, using two hands, and even desperately shaking it around to no effect. Releasing the turgid rod, “Hold on a moment,” she said as she searched everything in her database about human genitalia. She didn’t come up with much but she hit so something that might work.

Sliding off the bed she was regarded with curiosity by 2B who’s legs pushed apart apart and slid between so they were face to dick with each other. “Tell me if this is uncomfortable at anytime.” 9S started to jerk off 2B again but this time she mixed in some hesitant licks. The second her tongue touched 2B’s pole a surge of data wracked her processors, but as she kept up with it she got used the the data flow and even started to feel good. Soon 2B’s dick was covered in synthetic saliva and 9S made to slip the head into her mouth. This finally produced a response from 2B, though not much of one it was enough to encourage 9S. Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, 9S made her way down to the base. Not have a gag reflex made this fairly easy, but she was careful all the same. Hitting 2B’s crotch with her nose made her quite proud, but her work wasn’t done yet. Pulling back up 2B’s length she threw in some clumsy licks, and when she just had the tip in her mouth she went back down again. Through the repetition of this cycle she slowly gained speed. After just a few minutes she had 2B panting a bit. Even a cold fish like 2B couldn’t hold up against this vigorous deepthroating, and as it reached a fever pitch she placed her hands on the back of 9S’ head. With a gentle press she held her on the final downstroke as she released a surge of of nanite laden ejaculate.

A few moments later 2B released her grip and gave a soft apology. As 9S withdrew and swallowed the load she gave a smile, “It’s okay. Are you feeling better now?” 2B just responded with a curt nod as she tucked her softening member back into her leotard.

\--END PLAYBACK--

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:160cm(w/boots) Weight:132.5kg

B:64cm W:53cm H:76cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 4

Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type S

Date: 02.20.11943

2B has come to see me every day since her first visit. At first it felt very awkward for me to service her, she on the other hand didn’t seem to care at all. After a few days though I got used to it and even came to take pride in getting better. However I’m starting to get some strange feelings myself. I suspected that this might be the result of a virus that 2B might have had and passed to me, but an extremely through scan of my entire system suggested that this is natural AI growth like we’re programmed to have. Judging from the fact that these new processes are causing heat to be generated in my genitals I do think it is the same thing as 2B. Which means I know the solution. I don’t know if I’m ready for that.

At any rate my body has continued to change more. My facial features are much softer, most noticeable in the rounding of my chin and filling out of my lips. My hair is down to my shoulder blades, which has caused the O models to constantly want to fuss with it. I’ve let them put it into short twintails to appease them. I am glad that they convinced me to wear this leotard. With my breasts coming in it’s offering them good support.

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:160cm(w/boots) Weight:134.1kg

B:A69cm W:53cm H:78cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Automated Report

Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type S

Date: 02.28.11943

*SCHEDULED REPORT NOT RECEIVED*

*AUTOMATED REPORT GENERATED*

Attachment:dc813c2d2a0c15077e9520a7e217e6d9.vid

\--START PLAYBACK--

9S removes her mouth from 2B’s dick with a pop. 2B looks down asking, “What’s the matter?”

9S initially responds by looking down sheepishly and twiddling her thumbs, but after a deep breath she answers, “I think I’m having the same errant processes as you.”

A few beats of silence pass, “Is there any way I can help?” 2B inquired.

“I think so, but it will involve the insertion of your genitals into mine.”

“Sex?” 2B responded to 9S’ surprise. “I did I little research on human reproduction. That’s what they call sexual intercourse, or commonly ‘sex’.”

“Ah, yes. I can understand if you don’t-”

“It’s fine 9S. After you’ve helped me this much it would be rude to not return the favor.”

Accepting no further argument 2B lifts 9S to her feet then pushes her onto the bed and moves to loom over her on hands and knees. 2B was content to dive right in, but was stopped by 9S before she could make her move. “Hold on just a second. We should at least take our clothes off. That seems to be the way most humans did it.” 2B gave a look of mild puzzlement, but obliged nonetheless. After a minute of fumbling they were bare as the day they were pushed off the assembly line. 2B sitting on 9S’ lap, her spit slicked cock poised to enter that tight slit. Staring at 9S waiting for a signal. It was a bit before she gave a nod of assent and and 2B pressed forward.

2B not having any concept of delicacy pushed her full length in one stroke. Thankfully YoRHa didn’t see fit to install an artificial hymen in 9S. Still as 2B hilted her thick pole they both locked up. The pleasure they felt was indescribable. What YoRHa did see fit to install was more nerves than there were on the rest of their bodies, all tuned to acutely feel pleasure. If they were a little less well constructed their CPUs might have crashed from the overload. It did stagger them for several ecstatic seconds though. When 2B was able to re-engage motor function she started to pump back and forth. Slow at first, because that’s all the processing she could muster. As she started to get used the sensations she gained speed. Slutry grunts and the slap of synthetic skin echoed throughout the room as the two androids rode a euphoric tide to its peak. As that wave broke 2B again press her crotch flush with 9S, and in turn 9S pulled 2B into an inexpert kiss as a torrent of nanite jism was dumped her spasming tunnel. Breaking the kiss they laid there basking in the afterglow.

\--END PLAYBACK--

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:160cm(w/boots) Weight:136.6kg

B:B74cm W:54cm H:80cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 5

Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type S

Date: 03.06.11943

Firstly the reason I neglected to file a report last week was because I became overwhelmed by the situations I found myself in. Mainly participating in sexual intercourse with 2B. The things I felt are hard for me to describe, but I can at least say I know why humans seemed to enjoy it so much. Our relationship, such as it is, has unsurprisingly intensified. 2B has been visiting me as many as three times a day for oral or vaginal sex. I can’t complain too much as I delight in it at least as much as her. What I might complain about is the fact that I let some of the O models, who saw us having a conversation, cajole me into wearing a the same uniform as her. At the risk of being arrogant I must say it looks good on me. With my new ample breasts, widened hips, and with my now mid-back length hair pulled into a ponytail I would’ve been quite charmed by me. The heels on these boots took some recalibration of my gyrostabilizers, but the effect they have on my legs and butt seem worth it. Plus I can stand face to face with 2B now.

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:168cm(w/heels) Weight:140.8kg

B:C80cm W:55cm H:84cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 6

Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type S

Date: 03.13.11943

I wish I was a bit more in the loop about when others are admitted into this project. Or at least it would be nice if the other entries were given a bit more direction. As it is I’m having to field the new recruits questions, and more importantly their new sexual desires. As an aside I can’t imagine how humans got much done with these urges. I’d like to request something be done, because as much as I enjoy sex I’m finding it difficult to complete even my reduced workload. Of note I’m getting a sudden amount of attention from 21O who has also had a penis installed. It’s not quite the way I imagined it but, we are getting closer. Perhaps too close, as after some experimentation she mainly engages in anal sex with me. Sure I’ve found it surprisingly pleasurable, but I’d like a bit of a reprieve from all this attention.

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:168cm(w/heels) Weight:142.8kg

B:D85cm W:55cm H:86cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 7

Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type R (formerly: YoRHa No. 9 Type S)

Date: 03.20.11943

Well being given the new designation of “Relief Model” isn’t exactly how I wanted this problem to be solved, but not having to deal with scanner work is certainly a load off. Still, I now have to deal with being officially pestered by the now dozen members of the project. Not the least of which is the Commander. In fact I’m spending an outsized amount of time with her, in what feels like an abuse of authority. I also find it interesting that the project heads are getting creative not just in problem solving but in the breadth of their “warping”. I knew something was off the first time I saw it, and after some research I’ve found that the Commander’s dick isn’t human in form. I can be thankful that it wasn’t seen fit to give her one the size of an actual horse, but it’s bigger than most records I have for humans. I won’t deny that it has its charms, but even those wear thin when she has forty-five centimeters of horse cock shoved down my throat for an hour at a time. Not to mention it just uncomfortable under her desk.

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:168cm(w/heels) Weight:146.5kg

B:E91cm W:56cm H:88cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 8

Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type R

Date: 03.27.11943

My report this week will just be a request for something to be done about the situation of me constantly getting fucked. Of course I like it, but with at least two dozen units now in the project I can’t handle it all on my own. I’m submitting this video clip as evidence of the fact that it’s not just me that’s being put out by this either.

Attachment:c63f4c69439ce72946619db1791df94b.vid

\--START PLAYBACK--

As had become usual in the past couple of weeks 9R found herself beneath the Commander’s desk throat filled with her cock. The Commander liked her blowjobs to be dragged out as long as possible, and she had enough stamina that that was long time. To wit, while 9R had spent about an hour performing slow undulations of her gullet and soft tongue strokes, she could tell that the Commander could still stand plenty more of this attention.

The rest of 9R’s partners were less than pleased with this arrangement however. So much so that two of them came into the Commander’s office to lodge a complaint. 2B and 21O both had the barest marks of annoyance across their faces, which for them was quite extreme. The Commander by contrast was hardly phased by their intrusion.

“Commander, I don’t think what you’re doing is proper. Monopolizing 9R like this. She’s the only R model in the Bunker, and we all have needs,” complained 2B.

“Indeed. I’ve drawn up a schedule that I think you’ll find fair to all,” added 21O.

The Commander just waved her hand in dismissal, “I’m the commander of this Bunker and I’ll use its assets as I see fit.”

“That’s unreasonable Commander,” 2B shot back. 9R seeing that this wasn’t going well tapped on the Commander’s thigh to signal to be released. The Commander reluctantly complied and withdrew her huge cock from 9R’s throat with a schlop that echoed throughout the room. 9R collected herself and slipped out from under the desk.

“Look I understand that this isn’t a desirable situation for anyone and I’m trying to get the the Project SWAP managers to do something about it. Until then fighting won’t do us any good. My solution, and I’m loathe to propose it, is multiple units fuck me at once.” The other three realizing that this was probably as good as it was going to get all agreed and quickly moved to get started.

As they all disrobed 2B, 21O, and the Commander surrounded 9R peppering her with kisses and caressing her curvaceous form. The flurry of hands were all over her, squeezing breasts, pinching nipples, kneading ass, stroking clit, and fingering snatch. They were all ready to go as soon as they started, but they felt guilty about being selfish with 9R, and wanted to make sure they knew she was appreciated. They were all there to fuck though, so when 9R couldn’t keep her legs under her they took that as the cue to get started.

The Commander cleared her holo displays as 2B laid on her desk pulling 9R on top of her. Falling into each other they began making out. The other two used the chance to get into position, the Commander at 9R’s front and 21O at her back. Breaking the kiss, 2B took hold of her own prick and readied to enter 9R’s soaked twat. In unison all three of them slowly penetrated their designated holes. As soon as they all bottomed out they began in earnest.

While the Commander was satisfied with just holding there and letting 9R do her thing, the other two weren’t as patient. Together they pumped in and out of 9R’s tight embrace, finding an alternating rhythm that they both found extremely pleasurable. As much pleasure as they were feeling, it was barely a fraction of the orgasmic joy that 9R was swept up in. As soon as they had entered her she had already cum. Her ecstasy didn’t let up though, if anything it got more intense. Being this full just felt like what she had been blindly groping for in these past several weeks. Now that she had found it she knew that this was just the beginning of something amazing.

This session however couldn’t last forever. The furious humping of 2B and 21O made sure of that. As they cycled back and forth on her pussy and ass 9R was cumming over and over. In turn the spasms of her vaginal walls and artificial intestines brought them closer to the brink. Even the Commander couldn’t stand to hold back, giving shallow thrusts in response the action opposite of her. As the foursome reached their crescendo 9R marshalled all the processing she could to sync up their orgasms. The effort was worth it, as when they all came in unison filling her orifices was synthetic dick slop her CPU was processing nothing but pleasure. Enough that her emergency safeties kicked in and caused her to shut down.

\--END PLAYBACK--

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:168cm(w/heels) Weight:150.1kg

B:F97cm W:57cm H:90cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 9

Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type R

Date: 04.03.11943

Finally the project heads have listened to me and enlisted two other S models to be converted to Rs. They’ve also deployed another one of their creative solutions by upgrading us to be able to convert the cum we’re constantly filled with by the now forty members of the project. The process causes to to become extremely energized by intake of cum, ensuring that we won’t tire. Which is good because even with 2R and 6R to pick up some slack it’s still a lot to deal with. Thanks to them though I can really enjoy the group sessions I have with the Commander, 2B and 21O. Not that I don’t like a passionate one on one in my quarters or a quick fuck in the corridor. It’s just I feel a connection to them. Maybe because of that blackout orgasm they gave me in our first foursome, I can’t say for sure. Speaking of which I have to get to them now. I think today I’m going to see if I can get the Commander’s huge fuckstick to fit in my ass.

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:168cm(w/heels) Weight:154.1kg

B:G103cm W:58cm H:94cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Project Summary

Project Lead: [REDACTED]

Project Status: DISCONTINUED

Date: 05.15.11943

 

[SUMMARY]

The SWAP team is, as of this writing, discontinuing the project due to unsatisfactory results. Initial aims of further understanding between male and female units through sex remodeling had limited success. However it quickly deteriorated into rampant sexual intercourse between units. Attempts to change project aim to using new R (Relief) models as rewards in a positive reinforcement scheme also failed, as other units fell into addictive cycles. This caused unacceptable reduction in combat posture.

 

[CONCLUSION]

All units that were remodeled will be reset to their original forms, and every unit of insufficient security clearance will receive an update to rewrite all relevant memories.


	2. Project SWAP - Ending B/C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project SWAP alternate endings.

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 9 Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type R

Date: 04.18.11943

Attachment: 63eb647eaee4bfc6499bef0f9a040e58.vid

–START PLAYBACK–

9R had changed dramatically in the past three weeks. She no longer cared to wear anything but ballet heels and wispy lingerie that left little to the imagination. It’s doubtful that any of the standard YoRHa uniforms would be able to contain her new considerable assets anyway. Her voluminous ass, breasts, hips and thighs certainly demanded the most attention, but every little detail had been sculpted to be perfectly whorish. Full pouty lips, heavy makeup, face framed by a waterfall of wavy silver hair that extended down to her ass.

What was really striking was the fact that she was recording herself with her Pod while a reverse cowgirl position on 2B’s dick.

“Are you, like, recording Pod?” she asked, every word intoned like a question.

“Affirmative,” Pod 152 responded impassively.

“Great!” she came back with bubbly enthusiasm. “Um, well I guess I’ll do my, like, report now. Sorry lab guys that it took me this long, it’s hard for me to think when I’m not riding a thick cock...” she let out a moan as she pumped on 2B’s to punctuate this. Trying to go for a second thrust 2B held her fast. “Tee hee, and see it’s, like, so hard to stop once I get going, so 2B, the sweetheart, came up with the idea to record a sexy report like this.”

“Anybutt, like I said the last bunch of upgrades you cuties did on me made it really hard to think. Not that I’m complaining, it gives my brain more room to, like, feel reallllly good. Like, I could cum a bmillion times a day now. I haven’t been getting any complaints from studs like 2B either. Right sweety?”  

“This is your report,” 2B said tersely.

“Sheesh! Still so serious. Maybe those lab cuties should loosen you up up a bit.” 2B gave 9R’s fat ass a pinch in response, and 9R in turn let out a gleeful shriek. “I’m just kidding. As yummy as that would be we’d never get anything done. Speaking of, like, getting stuff done, I wish you’d give out more of those fuck passes. I know they’re supposed to be for, like, sluts that have a done a good job on missions, but it’s leaving me a little backed up. I mean I only get fucked, like, twice a day now. Um, I think that’s enough reporting. Like, stay on though Pod, I wanna make a super sexy video for those lab cuties.”

Assuming that this was the best report 9R was going to give, 2B released her grip that was keeping her still. 9R wasted no time in starting to ride 2B’s fat cock. Her technique had much advanced in the past month. She was able to expertly slide all the way to 2B’s tip and thrust back down rapidly over and over without slipping off. She was also constantly working in twists and sways of her hips. Even though she was a ditzy bimbo now, in her element she was like a prima ballerina. Not a wasted motion in her furious fucking. Even 2B thrusts in return couldn’t trip her up, she just rolled along with them.

Since the new ticket system was implemented 9R was much more thorough in her love making. She did only get two callers a day, but she stretched each session out for hours to compensate. The only reason she didn’t push it to twelve hours of fucking at a time, which she had tried, is because the other models couldn't handle it. She did wring them for all they were worth though. To wit this session went on for hours, and now being ultra-sensitive she came hundreds of times to 2B’s dozens.

After their marathon fuckfest they flopped down into and exhausted pile. 9R wrapped up her sex report with a wink and a blown kiss at the camera.

–END PLAYBACK–

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:178cm(w/ballet heels) Weight:168.4kg

B:K126cm W:82cm H:104cm

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Project Update

Project Lead: [REDACTED]

Project Status: ACTIVE

Date: 04.19.11943

 

[UPDATE]

Project aims have shifted from broadening of experiences of YoRHa units via sex remodeling to implementation of a sex based reward system to encourage higher performance. This was in light of the suggestion that the mission to save mankind was too abstract, and more tangible satisfaction would improve results. At this point it’s too early to determine broad effectiveness, but general moral has seen an uptick since the deployment of R models. The R models, in their current incarnation, have also been rendered useless for anything other than sex. While such specialization right now isn’t an issue, it might become one in an emergency situation.

 

[ACTION ITEMS]

  * Production of 2 (two) more R models in the next month.

  * Develop a new software package that will give limited combat function to R models.

  * Assess the merits on which ‘sex passes’ are distributed.




 

Ending B: insatiable [B]imbo

 

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Personal Report 42 Subject: YoRHa No. 9 Type R

Date: 11.06.11943

I just got back from a check up with the maintenance techs and the baby is looking well. Even after all this time it’s hard to coming to grips with this whole pregnancy thing. I can’t lie, my old S model programming has me really curious about what it’s going to be like being the first android to sexually reproduce. I wish the SWAP units let me at least name him, but today I got told his name would be 0RB. I don’t care what they tell me, I’ll be calling him Rob.

Speaking of sex my urges have been crazy lately. I really want 2B to bend me over and just rail me, but the techs are worried that it might be dangerous. I understand, and even agree, but that doesn’t help my crazy horniness. We can get by with me blowing her and her eating me out, which she gotten pretty good at. Still, the second this little guy gets out of me I’m gonna jump on that dick hard. The techs should hurry up with that birth control software if they don’t want me getting knocked up again right away.

Lately though I’ve been thinking of requesting of conversion back to an S model or even a B model to help hurry and end the Machine War. I just don’t want my child to be put at risk. I know that we’re built for the express purpose of fighting the machines, but having something this close to for this long, it’s made me think about things strangely.

Anyway I’m just happy he’s healthy and we can leave it at that.

Vital Stats

Sex:Female

Height:158cm Weight:178.3kg

B:I111cm W:100cm H:96cm

Gestation Progress:82.5%(Full Term)

 

 

Project Sex Warping for Alternate Perspectives (Project SWAP) Project Update

Project Lead: [REDACTED]

Project Status: ACTIVE

Date: 11.07.11943

 

[UPDATE]

The outlook for the project’s original aim of broadening the experiences of YoRHa units via sex remodeling is very good. In fine tuning the sex configurations of units 2B an 9R we inadvertently instilled within them to the ability to sexually reproduce. It seems the process is very similar to human reproduction. Our initial assessment was that this was much less efficient that our current methods of production. While does hold true, what we hadn’t anticipated is how the programming of the parents intermingled with each other in this offspring. The combination of a B and formerly S model might prove a potent new model that we can reproduced with typical methods.

It seems that that 9R has recently presented with an unacceptable level of emotion regarding her child. We’re letting it be for now, though she’s under constant monitoring via her Pod. Memory alteration protocols might need to be invoked after she gives birth if deemed too attached to perform her designated functions.

 

Ending C: joyful pregnan[C]y

 


End file.
